


Travel (Katalex)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [16]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds a new place for her girlfriend to hide out in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel (Katalex)

“Oh, really? Cool. Oh. Well, that could be a problem. And where are we going to keep the horses? Oh, so you help people out to gain favours from them in the future? I’m joking, I’m joking. Okay. Thanks. See you there.” Alex hung up her phone, and Katja tried to pretend that she hadn’t tried to hear what was being said on the other end of the phone.

“Who was that?” asked Katja, trying to make her voice sound sleepy. She’d been in bed, after all.

“Oh, you’re awake. Sorry if I woke you,” said Alex, running a hand through her hair ass he turned away from the window that she’d been standing in front of. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t wake me,” said Katja, sitting up in bed. “So, who was it?”

“It was Louisa,” said Alex. “Good news, sweetie, we’ve got a new home for all of us.”

“Where at?” asked Katja, climbing out of bed and stretching.

“Epona. It’s about a day’s travel from here so…”

“A day’s travel traditionally,” said Katja. “I’ve been teleporting there for months, taking you to our little love nest.”

“Oh yeah. But we’re going to have to travel there traditionally,” said Alex. “There are too many trees and the terrain is too uneven for safe teleportation.”

“Drat,” said Katja. “But that just means that you can carry me over the threshold to our new home.”

“Louisa said that there used to be a zombie living there. He was poisoned by Pi’s swamp but Lisa healed him. Now it’s empty but it’s still pretty messy,” said Alex.

“I don’t mind,” said Katja. “At least it’s a safe place for us.” She’d been asking for a safe place for weeks, but Alex didn’t know the real reason for that.

“Us?” Alex echoed.

“Well, yes. All of us, the siren and the Soul Riders,” said Katja. “What about our horses, though? Does this place have a stable for the horses?”

“Well, it’s an old war bunker, so no,” said Alex. “But there’s a stable pretty nearby in New Hillcrest. Louisa has friends there, she helped them out so now they’ve offered to help her out.”

“Will those friends allow us to ward the stables?” asked Katja. “I know that they should be safe, but I still don’t feel comfortable.”

“Louisa warded them herself,” said Alex. “Apparently there’s this asshole who works for GED who always threatens the stables to stir up the owner.”

“But are the wards strong enough?” asked Katja. “I want to add my own wards, just to be sure.”

“You can. And don’t worry, Linda and Lisa are both worried about it too,” said Alex. “They don’t want to lose their horses again.”

“Okay. I’ll go by there after we move in to strengthen the wards,” said Katja. Alex walked around the bed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her. 

A few days later, they approached the old bunker. As they exited the treeline, Alex picked Katja up into her arms. The door had been left propped open, but the inner space twinkled with a forcefield.

“Moving into a place with other people is like moving into a place of our own, right?” asked Alex. “It doesn’t diminish it or anything?”

“Oh, you utter romantic,” said Katja, and kissed her. “Yes, it’s the same. And we have the added bonus of not having to do everything ourselves.”

“Good,” said Alex. “And there are enough showers and bathrooms and bedrooms and other rooms that we can always find somewhere to just get away from everyone else and be alone.”

“Yes,” said Katja. “I like the sound of that.” As Alex carried her over the threshold, Katja felt a sense of peace wash over her. She didn’t have to be afraid anymore. She was safe here, with her girlfriend. And they had a goddess living with them for added protection, which was always a good thing to have.


End file.
